Adults and teenagers have different muscular strength. Besides, after a long period of time of exercise everyone's muscular strength will get stronger and will need more powerful resistance exercise apparatus for exercise. Adjustable resistance exercise apparatus can provide variant resistance and can upgrade or downgrade the resistance power to suit individual's need for exercise.